The CEO
by gleek27xo
Summary: An unexpected meeting with the mystery CEO has some consequences for Emily. Emison AU
1. Chapter 1

DNY. The biggest fashion business in the entire or New York and one of the best in the country, and here I am about to start my first day working there. Me, Emily Fields, working for one of the most successful businesses in the country. I lived a relatively quiet life in Rosewood and now here I am, about to start working for a successful corporation in New York City.

I got the job in the finance department as an assistant, I'll be dealing with the numbers and money, not the fashion luckily. I know nothing about fashion, but that doesn't seen to matter. Still, saying my best friend Hanna is jealous would be an understatement. Last night she made that quite clear...

oooo

"I just don't get how you've got a job at DNY. It's insane!" Hanna gushed as we sat down with our pumpkin spice lattes in Starbucks. "I mean how even? Like did they not look at your outfit?!" I playfully punched her in the arm and feigned insult.

"Eugh shut up Hanna", I laughed, "I'm dealing with their finances, not designing their winter line."

"Thank god for that." We both laughed, it would be an absolute disaster if I had anything to do with a winter line. I wake up and shove on some jeans and a shirt with my vans, even dressing smart for this Job was going to be a challenge for me.

"No, in all seriousness I'm really proud of you for landing this job and I wouldn't mind a few freebies haha," I laughed along, there was no wha she was getting any freebies, but a girl can dream.

oooo

But now today's the day. I looked up at the large DNY building in front of me looming in the sky along with all of New York's skyscrapers. The hustle and bustle of New York moving around me as I stood in awe gawking at my new work. I took a deep breath and walked through the large glass doors, making my way through the smart, trendy lobby and headed into the elevator to get to my floor, the 32nd.

My first day wasn't going too bad, all my colleagues on my floor seemed nice, I had a nice desk facing out the window so I could watch the hustle and bustle of the city from above, the staff canteen did the best tacos and so far the work wasn't too boring. I was just finishing off my work for the day when an email popped up on my computer. I opened the email to find that the CEO had just sent the finance department a load of financial assessments that had been passed onto me. I looked at my watch seeing it was already coming up to 5pm and these assessment would take at least another 2 hours.

I sighed and got ready for a long couple of hours, when my colleague Aria came to speak to me.

She pulled up her chair and gave me a pitiful smile, "I know it sucks," she sighed as she looked over all the work I had to do. "The CEO's a bitch, she's a cold hearted bitch and she has no problem showing it. Ever since DNY took off she's just got more and more arrogant and self obsessed," I grimaced at the though of my ares hole CEO, Aria laughed, "don't worry we never see her, she's way too important to hang around with commoners like us." We both laughed at her sarcasm, I really liked this girl, I could definitely see us becoming crimes. We said our goodbyes and Aria wished me good luck with staying past our finishing time.

In the end I got out just after 7.30, two and a half hours later than when I was meant to. I was well and truly pissed off, I packed my bag and made my way over to the elevator to get down to the lobby.

The elevator arrived with a very attractive woman around my age stood in there, I was pissed off with today's events and started to rant to my hot colleague. "What a joke, it's my first day and I've got out two and a half hours late cause of the bitch CEO sending down loads of pointless assessments for me to do. Perhaps if she got off her arse and actually did some work none if this would've happened." I was angry and I just wanted to let it out, I don't know why it's annoyed me this much. The woman didn't say anything, but listened to my rant smirking. "The whole company makes no sense, like why wasn't that work shared out equally? Or in fact why was it even needed in the first place, it's just pointless assessments, that are all the same, why waste money on that?" The elevator pinged that we were at the lobby.

The hot blonde woman turned to me and smirked while laughing, "she sounds like a total bitch."

oooo

I've worked at DNY for a week now and it had been pretty un eventful, me and Aria had become friends and had great work banter and there were a couple of people on my floor that I'd started to get along really well with. I felt kind of sad though that I hadn't seen the hot blonde from the elevator again, there was just something about her that was intriguing, she just had an aura about her.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a professional looking man in a very smart suit came stomping in announcing that the CEO was coming to do a check up on the floor. I attempted to smarten my attire and make my desk look presentable. She may be a bitch but first impressions count. I looked around to my colleagues who all looked fearful, wow she really must be a bitch.

"Here she comes", Aria whispered. I gasped as in strutted the hot blonde from the elevator last week. "Miss Dilaurentis". My face paled and I felt like I could vomit any second. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it. She's the CEO. I'm dead. I'm actually dead.

There she was looking hot in her smart, black pant suit and her fitted blouse that showed off a fair amount of her cleavage along with her high black heels. The power she oozed, I don't know how I didn't realise how important she was when I first met her. I never rant usually and the one time I do, I tell my manager what a bitch I think she is?!

My life is fucked. She's gonna fire me.

You could hear a pin drop in this room, everyone felt so tense and the scowl Miss Dilaurentis was wearing was utterly terrifying. Shit.

"So it's come to my attention that the finance department are getting a bit outspoken and big for their boots," Miss Dilaurentus locked eyes with me. "I'm the CEO and what I say goes," she started to darkly chuckle, "so from now on you all finish an hour later." She still hadn't stopped making eye contact with me as she smirked, seemingly happy with making the whole of the finance department despise her even more. "Things need to change and if they don't soon your jobs will be on the line."

She brushed my sholder as she walked to look out of the vast office windows, it felt electric. She turned towards the office as if she was doing a hair commercial, "New York's full of people and I will have no problem replacing any of you." She began to walk away, "you" I gulped as she pointed at me, "bring me a coffee." With that she strutted away.

I stood paralysed, Aria started to shake me, "go get the woman a coffee before she sacks you."

"I fucking bitched about her to her! I can't go see her." I panicked.

"You did what?" She gasped.

"I ranted to her about the CEO and the business." Aria looked completely gobsmacked. "I didn't realise she was the fucking CEO and now I've got to go alone to give her coffee. I can't do it. I can't. How does she even take her coffee? Black like her soul? Soya white girl? I'm just gonna have to quit, there's plenty of bar staff jobs, I'm a great bartender. Yeah that's it, I'll be..,"

"Go get her that sodding coffee" Aria interrupted my Hanna like rant. She pushed me towards the elevator, "go for black like her soul" she winked at me.

I grabbed a piping hot black coffee and headed to the top floor where I knew Miss Dilaurentis would be. I walked down a long corridor to the bottom where the door to her office was, I gulped then knocked. "Come in." Here goes nothing. I slowly opened the door to find a large room with a sofa, desk, tv and many fine furnishings. "Took you long enough", Miss Dilaurnetis barked from her office chair, not even looking up at me as she did some paperwork.

I nervously walked over and put the coffee down and attempted to leave, "where do you think you're going?" She called after me, she was looking right at me "come back here".

I felt like I was about to be eaten alive, the woman was terrifying. The eye contact we maintained was sending shivers down my spine. I took a seat in the chair that faced hers at the desk. She began to laugh, "are you going to stay mute the entire time fields?"

"No Miss Dilaurentis", I quietly, shakily responded. How did she know my name?

She began to smirk, "so I've got a business trip I must undertake to Los Angeles for two weeks tomorrow." She's gonna be gone for two weeks, I visibly began to relax, "and you're coming with me as my personal assistant."

"What?!" I blurted out.

She continued speaking, leaving no choice on the matter, "I fired my PA", I looked at her perplexed, "she was pissing me off." She said it as if that justified her actions. I went o politely refuse and was interrupted, "no excuses, you're coming Fields, you'll be picked up at 7am tomorrow morning. Now get out of my office."

I scurried away, she's so intimidating and rude and now I've got to go away with her for 2 weeks, god help me.

ooooo

"So she just told you you're going to LA, no choice about it." Hanna, my roommate and best friend, asked as she helped pack my suit case. "Sounds like some kinky Mr Grey shit to me."

"Not helping Hanna." I bluntly replied.

"I bet she's a dominatrix, I mean she's hot and I'm pretty sure she can fuck anyone she wants and make them do what she wants", she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, "I know I've got Caleb but I would go there, she's hot like..."

"Shut up Hanna!" I shouted as I lobbed a pillow at her.

"You're lucky she's not sacking you, if she wants hot lesbians sex you should give it to her." Here she goes again with no fucking filter. Yes I find her hot, but I'm also absolutely petrified of her. And now I'm going away with her for two weeks, this can't end well.


End file.
